Radio frequency identification (RFID) tags are known for there usefulness in identifying items. RFID tag readers may be used in various venues, such as point-of-sale checkout, where RFID tag readers read RFID tags on merchandise items.
RFID readers may have limited output power (250 mW). Mounting limitations may result in a conventional RFID antenna covering only a limited volume, squandering what limited power is available. The RFID reader may not be able to read an RFID tag anywhere it may be located within a desired reading area.
It would be desirable to provide an antenna for an item identification device, such as an RFID reader, which expands reading volume.